The invention relates to a hand-held power tool with a clutch and to a method for producing a groove in the circumferential wall of a clutch drum of a hand-held power tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,071 discloses a hand-held power tool, i.e., a motor chainsaw, comprising a lubricant pump and a clutch with a clutch drum. The lubricant pump is connected to the clutch drum by means of a clutch spring in a detachable way wherein the clutch spring engages between follower teeth at the rim area of the circumferential wall of the clutch drum. It is also known to provide instead of the follower teeth a single groove at the circumferential wall of the clutch drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,958 discloses an engagement structure of a connecting shell of an automatic transmission. The connecting shell engages grooves of a clutch drum. The connecting shell comprises recesses with locally reinforced edges across the entire length of the edges. In this way, the surface area of the contact sections is to be enlarged in order to transmit the same torque with less surface pressure.